Am I Really a Lee?
by MyYoungLove
Summary: What if Komui and Lenalee weren't really related and he just saved Lenalee after the akuma attack. maybe his obsession is not just because of their parents dying in front of them and more of the fact that she was the daughter of his first love. Please review.
1. Questions

***Disclaimer I do not own Man or the characters in the anime***

It was a normal day like any other at the Black Order. Yu Kanda was nearly ready to kill Lavi for calling him Yu again when Johnny Gill came in to the cafeteria to tell him that Komui Lee wants to see him for his next mission. Kanda, who had Lavi by his coat, threw Lavi through the wall and left to go see what his new mission was.

Komui was in his office getting annoyed at how long it was taking Reever to get Kanda who he expected went to eat before he went to tell him. It was no surprise to him when Johnny was the one leading Kanda in to his office.

"Johnny please tell Reever I want to see him after I get done with Kanda" said Kamui in a rather satanic voice which made both Johnny and Kanda nervous.

"Umm yes sir I will find him right away sir." And with that Johnny left promptly.

Uneasy of what it was that Komui was going to have him do Kanda was starting to get very impatient "Now Kanda I know you may be on edge about what I am going to ask you but it is rather embarrassing to have you go on such a personal mission for me." Said Komui with the satanic tone withered into a worried pleading voice, "Kanda I want you to investigate something for me."

Kanda lost his patience with Komui, "What the hell do you want me to do if it's personal you should be doing this on your own!"

A not so surprised Kamui looked around the area sneakily and then whispered to Kanda "I have a suspicion that Lenalee isn't really my little sister" This thought caught Kanda off guard.

"Where the hell did you get that idea Kamui… besides that why the hell would you choose me to do such a mission when you could have a finder do that. That's what they are for to collect information **I'M AN EXORCIST NOT A STUPID FINDER!**" Kanda was blazing mad so Komui decided to speed up his background knowledge of the mission.

"Well a finder who was stationed at my home town had a letter that was addressed to me labeled confidential and then when I read it on the last page it had Lenalee's family tree and neither of our parents were on this tree…I WASN'T ON THE TREE!" Komui sobbed

"What the hell do you want me to do about it?! So what if Lenalee isn't your sister this isn't a problem I want to deal with have Allen do it he would do this gladly."

Still sobbing all Komui could utter was Lenalee, unaware of a new prospective of this one-sided family issue.

Later that evening, Komui tried once again to get Kanda to do this mission so that Allen didn't have to.

"Kanda please I'm begging you would you go and find more information about the family tree please" Komui was on edge of bawling once again.

"Why the freaking hell can't Allen do this mission I have no interest in your family drama." Kanda said in a tone obviously stating that he was not changing his mind.

"Allen can't do such a job because he is too close to Lenalee! What if he tells her something and she gets all upset like when she was taken away from me after our parents were killed"

"Well I guess you're never going to find out if your precious little Lenalee is really your sister. I'm not doing such a job." Kanda said as he walked out the door. Komui was too much for Kanda.

The next day Komui just gave up on Kanda, already thinking of his next victim to do the job. That was when the finder who brought the letter came into Komui's office to tell him he was reporting back to China.

"Hello, sir I was just letting you know I was heading back to china. "Said the Finder from China

At that Komui had the best idea ever he would have this finder look into the information that was presented to him.

"Oh hello," said Komui in a rather exited tone", Just the man I was looking for. I was wondering you wouldn't mind doing me a favor when you get back to China would you?"

"Umm… sure what can I do for you?" answered a very confused finder

"I need you to look into a family tree and see if it is an actual family tree or just a joke someone is trying to play on me." Komui said in a serious tone.

"Yes sir what is this family tree you are mentioning? Also whose family tree is it?"

"Here is the family tree and supposedly it is my little sister's family tree. I need you to keep this a secret from my branch please if my sister would hear of this anywhere but from me she would be furious"

Komui was relieved that he got someone to do the work for him and a little bit worried about what he would soon find out. So he just took his mind off it by spending time building yet another sir Komlin.

-In china-

After checking in with the Asian branch officer, the follower started to look for the information Komui wanted. After all that searching for files on all names in that family tree the follower finally came to a conclusion and wondered if Lenalee Lee was really who Komui said she was.


	2. Changes

Nearly half a year was past when the finder finally contacted Komui about his findings. By then Komui almost forgot because everyone except Kanda didn't know about the family tree.

"Mr. Lee, I have some questions before I give you my results." Said a concerned Finder.

"Well, I guess, I didn't expect to be one of the few who were questioned, considering it was a mission I sent you on but I will comply." Said Komui in a tone he hardly ever used.

"Well, did you know a young woman named Miss Jasmine Bao-Yu?"

"Umm… The name sounds familiar like I knew it at one time"

"According to some records she died around the same time that your parents died"

"Well how does this even have to do with Lenalee not being my sister? You know what just keep going I am quite intrigued. "

"Another thing I found was that she was a family friend who lived next door, she was about 2 years your senior. Before she died there are records of her having a daughter who was 4 at the time of her death. The daughter had no father because Jasmine was raped."

Komui was appalled he started to remember this Jasmine Bao-Yu. She was the neighbors beautiful daughter who used to come over and play with him when he was young before she grew out of playing in the dirt. At remembering this Komui started to bawl again. Komui was not really Lenalee's brother she was nothing to him but the neighbor boy in-love with her mother.

"I loved Jasmine Bao-Yu!" Komui shouted so loud that the whole building heard him. The finder was not in shock because he suspected that was the case when he found about Jasmine. Pictures of this Jasmine showed that Lenalee got most of her physical characteristics from her but the only difference was that Jasmine had more of a shapely body probably due to having Lenalee.

It was not long that Lenalee came running to see what was wrong with her 'brother'.

"what's wrong big brother, and who is Jasmine Bao-Yu?" said Lenalee innocently. At hearing her voice Komui just sobbed more than ever. Lenalee never seen her brother cry so much in her life, what she remembered at least. So she turned to the Finder who she immediately thought done something to make Komui cry.

"What did you do to make my big brother cry like this!" Lenalee was trying to keep her anger in tact but was finding it hard with her brother crying so.

"I didn't do anything. I swear!" the nervous finder replied.

"Then why is he crying like this! Tell me NOW!" Lenalee said in a rather childish tone.

"I gave him results on a mission he sent me on. I really shouldn't be the one to tell you anything though it's his responsibility." The finder was now backing up afraid of what Lenalee would do after this comment. Calming down Lenalee attempted to calm Komui down too.

"Oh common big brother, the results couldn't be that bad. And even if they were you still have me here with you," said Lenalee in a consoling tone.

It took Lenalee hours to calm Komui down and when he finally calmed down he started to tell her why he was crying.

"I don't really know how to say this Lenalee," Komui started slow not sure what to say but he knew he had to tell her now. Still crying a bit Komui said "Lenalee you and I… are not related…" tears started to flow on Lenalee's face too. "Your mother was Jasmine Bao-Yu… I was in-love with her… she was my best friend and neighbor before you were born."

"Why did you wait so long to tell me this! Why did you call me your little sister!... just Why?" Lenalee was now sobbing from hatred and denial.

"I don't remember why. I just remembered Jasmine Bao-Yu when the finder mentioned her to me…"

"Why did you send him on this mission how did you even come to think I wasn't your sister?!"

With tears and sorrow Komui answered "I sent him because he is the one who had the letter containing your family tree, I didn't believe it at first, I even forgot about sending someone to investigate it. Then he came back today and gave me his results. I didn't even want to believe for one second you weren't my little sister."


	3. The Flashback

Chapter 3

During that month that Lenalee didn't talk to Komui, Komui was thinking about Jasmine. Komui and Jasmine were still good friends before she was raped he remembered and she would tell him things that she wouldn't tell anyone. He remembered the night that she was raped, it was a warm spring night, Jasmine was courting with a man who was rich he took good care of her when they went on dates until they got to her gate. Jasmine would have to walk a distance at night just to get home. They lived on the edge of a city and the man would drop her off at the gate of her family's property. Jasmine insisted on walking home from the gate at night, so she would walk about 1/8 of a mile in the dark to her house. That night someone followed them from the bistro that they ate at.

~Komui's Flashback~

I was the one who found Jasmine when I went to deliver something to her family. She was lying unconscious on the path that was in-between our families properties, I was the only one who would have found her. When Jasmine finally woke up she was in her bedroom with a doctor and some nurses. I waited outside her bedroom door until he could go see her I was the one who brought her back to her house.

When the doctor finally came out when it was dark and he told me to be careful of what I say because Jasmine was in a very sensitive state. I walked in and Just as soon as she seen me she hid under the blankets.

"It's ok Jasmine. It's just me Komui."

"That's why I want to hide"

"You don't need to hide from me, I won't hurt you."

"Just go away, you already hurt me…"

"Ok... I'm sorry for whatever it is that I done… Good night I'll come back tomorrow to see how you're doing."

At the time I wasn't too sure what had happened to Jasmine I was unable to understand well not until she told me a couple of days later.

"Nurse, Can you please leave for a minute and let Komui in, I will talk to him now." Jasmine said

"Yes miss."

A few minutes later the nurse let me in.

"Hello Jasmine" I said.

"Hi" Jasmine said timidly

"So, um… what did you mean last time I was here?"

"When?"

"When you told me that I already hurt you…"

"Oh… well that's what I wanted to talk to you about too… it meant leave me alone, I can't believe you would take advantage of me…" She said in a rather angered tone of voice.

"Whoa what do you mean take advantage of you?! I just panicked when I carried you here, you looked hurt even though you were… umm… naked"

"How do you expect me not to believe it was you who did this to me?" Jasmine's voice was rising.

"Well for one thing I wasn't on either of our families' properties until the morning that I carried you here and I don't even know what happened I just knew you were hurt and naked!"

"…"Jasmine was silent.

After a couple of minutes Jasmine and I calmed down enough to hold a decent conversation with no arguments.

"So… You weren't the one who snuck up on me and striped me naked?"

"No it wasn't me, why would I do that to you Jasmine?"

"I don't know maybe the fact that I thought that path was only known by us, you know the one you found me on that mourning."

"Maybe someone has been watching you? Besides that I barely even know what happened to you besides being stripped naked."

Jasmine blushed, she figured that since I was 13 I knew exactly what sex and rape was but we were very protected by our parents and knew little about love.

(until after Jasmine had her baby, Lenalee that is.)

Jasmine was once again silent.

"Jasmine I wouldn't hurt you in any way I promise you this" I said wanting to tell her I loved her but she was courting someone so it is inappropriate.

"I know but then who would it be?"

"I have no idea but you're very beautiful who ever done this could have been jealous of you" I said still clueless of what happened to her.

"Komui don't be a dummy I know you know what you're umm… man parts are for and I am certain a woman didn't do this, the person violated me," Jasmine said this in an oh-please kind of tone.

"Oh…. OHH!" I blushed I knew what sex was but I didn't know that she was forced to or anything I didn't really think of anything like that yet.

At my reaction Jasmine was positive it wasn't me and she even laughed at me for that reaction.

~Flashback end~


	4. A New Passion

Lenalee's point of view

"I can't believe that Komui would do such a thing!" I was talking to Allen, I invited him to my room because I didn't want anyone to hear me talking to someone about my "brother".

"I have no clue, Lenalee, I would have never guessed that he wasn't your brother"

I didn't quite hear him and I continued with my rant again.

"I mean come on I lost my mother I may not remember her or china all that much but why would Komui do that?" I started crying.

"Well maybe he was so hurt he made himself forget about her and conjoined his parents with yours and well said you're his sister."

"Oh, Allen I don't know what to believe anymore. My name might not even be Lenalee."

"Now that's not true, to everyone here you are Lenalee nothing is going to change that you might not be a Lee but you're still Lenalee."

"Yeah I guess your right Allen but still what do I do"

This same conversation went on for so long but my closest friend, Allen Walker, stayed throughout my state of depression. He hugged me while I cried and let me talk and say what I wanted which I was not able to do with everyone here at the order. Soon enough I fell asleep in his arms exhausted from crying.

When I woke up Allen was still leaning on the wall sitting on my bed asleep. I thought to myself 'well this is embarrassing I was sleeping on Allen's lap.' I refused to wake him up, it was 10:00 AM I didn't know we talked all night. So I decided that I would attempt to make Allen brunch without Jeryy's help.

"Good Morning Jeryy!"

"Good Morning Lenalee, I thought that you were on a mission since you wernt here for breakfast."

"No I was just up late last night talking to Allen and so I decided I wanted to make him brunch to thank him."

"Ohh, Brunch for Allen, I'd love to help you Lenalee"

"No thank you Jeryy, I want to do it myself"

"Well fine Lenalee I guess you can cook for him but be warned he is a big eater"

"I know Jeryy"

"and his favorite breakfast foods are" I cut him off before he could say anything.

"I know what they are Jeryy I've been to breakfast with him before"

With that I started to make brunch for him: scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, curry oatmeal, danburi, fresh fruit, and his favorite Mitarashi dango. When I was finally finished I brought all the food to my room Allen was still sleeping. Since he was still sleeping I decided that I would set up a place for him to eat. Next thing I know Allen was awake again.

"Good morning Allen" I said in a cheery voice as I moved out of the way to show him all the food I had cooked. His jaw dropped I was a little bit concerned.

"It's not good enough is it" I asked. Allen got a little bit nervous and answered me.

"No, no its perfect really Lenalee but I was surprised"

"what do you mean?" I cocked my head to the side curious of what he was talking about.

"well last night you were so upset then you wake me up with lots of food and in a good mood. I'm happy you're not as upset anymore but I didn't think I would have fell asleep last night"

"Oh well I made all of this for you Allen without Jeryy's help"

"Really all by yourself? How long have I been sleeping? Also why did you make me breakfast Jeryy would have done that for me"

"Because Allen. I want to thank you for talking with me last night it meant a lot to me"

"oh you don't need to thank me"

"Nonsense now eat your food it took me all morning and hurry before it gets cold"

"Ok thank you Lenalee"

As Allen began eating I watched in awe of how much he could eat I didn't need to eat since I've been sampling while I was cooking.

"That was really good food Lenalee. Since you basically grew up at headquarters who taught you to cook"

"Jeryy did when he first started here and well it has been useful during missions so I have practiced a little"

Allen and I kept talking again until Komui sent Allen on a mission and I found out I have a new passion I love cooking, especially for Allen.

~END Chapter 4~

**Is it just me or do i sense new found love? ~MyYoungLove**


	5. Changing Prospectives

Word was going around about Lenalee and Allen spending the night together and it got around fast. Komui's reaction was just as everyone expected.

"How dare you sleep with my sister you pervert, how can I live on knowing you defiled my Lenalee!" yelled Komui to Allen.

"It was nothing like that sir" Allen was fearful of his life knowing that Komui has attempted to kill him before with his Sir Komlin robots. Komui continued, ignoring Allen's comment.

"You guys are not married and even if you were I would not approve!"

Lenalee overheard Komui yelling at Allen when she was passing out coffee to the science division.

"How dare you talk to Allen like that, nothing happened between us, and even if something did it would be none of your business you're not my brother!" said a rather upset Lenalee.

"What do you mean Lenalee I am your beloved older brother"

Once Lenalee heard that she yelled back

"No you're not my brother, my mother is Jasmine Bao-Yu remember, I am not a Lee."

Komui and Allen where speechless but it wasn't just them the whole science division heard Lenalee yelling at Komui. It took Lenalee a moment to realize that everyone heard her.

"Umm…" Lenalee began "I... Uh...I'm sorry!" Lenalee blushed and ran out of the room.

"Wait Lenalee, I am you're brother!"

Allen ran after Lenalee and when he was at a safe distance from Komui he said "You need to remember Lenalee's feelings before you start doing irrational things again."

All of the science division was confused but they continued at their work not knowing what it was that Allen was referring to. Komui knew though and Allens voice kept ringing in his mind.

"What does Allen know he wasn't there then he was no where near Lena and I" Komui grumbled." Also what dose he mean I always think about Lenalee and she is the only one who matters"

One of the scientists overheard Komui, he knew what was going on because he eves dropes on Komui, he was the only one who understood what was going on.

"You know Komui, it doesn't sound like you love Lenale as just a sister you know."

"what could you possibly mean, she is my little sister what other ways could there be to love her."

"oh come on Komui, me and you both know she is not your sister I mean that's what the finder told you right?"

"How do you know about the finder ?!"

"I know many things Komui and Lenalee not being your sister is one of them."

"Well what ever just don't mention it to anyone I don't want them to know."

"Oh I wont I promise that but just realize this your **not **related to Miss Lenalee. That is a fact you can never change just think you love her so much and cling to her when she arrives back from missions… face it its kind of weird for a man to be clinging to a teenage girl who is not even related to her…"

The last words trailed off as the scientist walked away.

That's when all perspectives changed for Komui just knowing that Lena wasn't his sister and with the help of the scientist he has a new kind of love for Lenalee.


	6. Racing Hearts

Komui could not believe the opportunity that he had, not being Lenalee's brother meant that they could get married. Not to mention finaly being able to get that Bak Chang to quit chasing after her. Oh how much did Komui detested that idiot Bak, he creeps him out with that rash he always gets when hes around Lenalee. How could he be the head of the Asian branch, having such thoughts about her. Bak on the other hand thought Komui was a crazy man who would kill a man over his sister complex. He didn't and still doesn't know that Komui is not actually related to her and is planning to marry her just as he is. Komui doesn't know how to go about asking Lenalee yet especially after what happened with Allen.

"Lenalee, I think that you were a little bit too harsh on Komui this time don't you think?" Allen said through Lenalee's door.

Allen followed Lenalee to her room after she yelled at Komui in front of the entire science division.

"Why did you follow me your just going to cause more rumors about us" Lenalee wined

"I followed you for two reasons, to thank you for defending me and to see if you were ok. "

"I'm fine other than the fact that I just embarrassed myself in front of the science division"

"Well it's not like they care about whats going on they probably think its just another sibling argument, now can I come in so no one can hear what I am about to say?"

"Why can't you say it through the door?"

"Because I don't want Komui to some how hear about it"

"but… fine come in" Lenalee opened the door and let Allen in she was tring to hide the fact se was crying. "now what is it you have to say"

"I told Komui how it is"

"What do you mean 'how it is'?"

"I told him he should consider your feelings before he acts"

"seriously that's what you wanted to tell me, you could have said that through the door"

"But then I couldn't do this" Allen then pulled Lena closer to him wiping away her tears he hugged her. "Lenalee I don't want you to cry like this it's very saddening…"

Lenalee cut him off "Allen"

"Let me finish. Also you are a valued person to everyone here especially me, if you didn't stop Kanda the day I arrived, I don't know if I would be here today. I wanted to thank you for that as well"

"Allen, what would I do with out you to cheer me up"

Allen still hugging Lena blushed and didn't know what to say. Lenalee then broke away from the hug kissed him on the cheek

"Now get out of my room" Lena giggled.

As Allen walked out the door still blushing he thought 'why is my heart racing'


	7. Things Going On

Chapter 7

**Well my internet was off for a week so I had time to write two chapters please review and enjoy. ^_^ **

** -MyYoungLove**

It was dinner time at the order and Allen decided that he should head to the cafateria still wondering why his heart was raceing. When he got to the cafateria he decieded to ask Jeryy about it.

"Well good evening Allen what can I cook for you this evening" asked an excited Jeryy.

"I will have 3 stakes, 2 big bowls of rice, 3 omlets, 1 whole ham, 20 mitarashi dango, wait make that 40 mitarashi dango, 1 pate of curry, and 1 plate of sweet and sour chiken. Oh and a bowl of egg drop soup."

"Is that all? You usually eat more"

"well I'm not that hungery today, also I have a question"

"what is it Allen"

"What does it mean your heart races?"

"well it could mean love, like every time you make a big order my heart races because you order so much of my food"

"so you love me?" Allen asked a little weirded out.

"Yes and no, I love cooking and it makes my heart race knowing someone is going to eat a lot of my food."

"Oh"

"What was it that made your heart race Allen, was it miss Lenalee?"

Allen blushed "What is that supose to mean?"

"Well a couple days ago she used my kitchen to cook you a nice brunch, also concidering that you guys spent the night together and all."

"What the hell Jeryy " Allen was shocked that Jerry would even mention that in that kind of way."We did not _sleep _together Lenalee just fell asleep talking, she just leaned her head on my shoulder and not wanting to wake her up I fell asleep and when I woke up there was food everywhere on plates and she said it was all for me."

"and that's not what made your heart race? You know what I always say Allen food is the quickest way to a mans heart" Jeryy just finished cooking Allen's food and handed it to him. Allen stayed silent and walked to a table and ate his dinner.

"Well this is unsusuall, Allen eating less than a mountan of food" said the red headed boy Lavi, as he came to sit by him. Allen who was now pissed off because of Jeryy, wished that he had hiss full mountan of food.

"Oh shut up Lavi I wasn't that hungary "

"It's still rare for you not to be very hungery"

"I'm going to get more in a little bit"

"What made you in such a sour mood? Lighten up a little."

"That is none of your business…"

"What did Lena dump you already?"

"What the hell Lavi we weren't even dating!"

"Well that's not what I heard, besides that I can tell you like her."

"How…" Allen was going to say how can he tell but changed his mind." What makes you think you know such a thing Lavi?"

"Well it's your general personality when she's around you change in suttle ways."

"Eh? Lavi that is rediculous, besides I'm sure that Komui would flip if he knew I liked her concidering what has been going on and all"

"What do you mean by 'what has been going on' is there something that I, a bookman, should know?"

"Well I have no right to say so or not now see you later I'm going to my room"

As Allen walked off, Lavi couldn't help but wonder what he meant by 'What has been going on'


	8. What is going on

**A/N: After reading my first review I must not have made it clear that Komui is not in any way related to Lenalee in my story. Komui did NOT rape his friend that does not mean she cannot blame him. I already knew about the age difference I done plenty of research in the time period as well and my oc was an innocent 15 year old girl and in every time period at least one girl has had a baby when she was 16. Also another thing the age difference can be debated between 14 years or 13 Komui was born in June and Lenalee in May, a one month difference. Then Lenalee turned 17 while Komui is still listed as 30. Logically speaking since Komui's birthday is after Lenalee's birth day he should be turning 31 soon or is 31. ~MyYoungLove… ok on to the story**

**Chapter 8**

*Lavi's point of view

'I really need to know what is going on around here. I know that Komui can be weird but lately it seems that Komui's personality while Lenalee is around has taken a strange turn,' thought the ever observant Lavi as he searched for Lenalee. ' though it seems that Lenalee doesn't even notice that Komui changed, and since I heard that Allen spent the night with her she seems to beam when he is around. There is defiantly something going on between the three of them that they don't want anyone to know about.' Lavi walked up to Lenalee in hopes to reveal the secrets subtlety.

"Hey Lenalee, we haven't talked to each other in a while." Lavi stated

"Oh, hi Lavi what's up you seem to have something on your mind."

"Well kind of. Lenalee is it true about you and Allen?"

"What do you mean me and Allen?"

"Well you know the rumors and the fact that you have been making him Mitarashi dango almost every day. There is something between you guys at the very least, and you know I am the bookman successor so I should know right?"

"What the hell Lavi, just because you're a bookman doesn't mean that I should tell you everything about myself. Besides that I just appreciate Allen's help that is why I make him Mitarashi dango."

"What help, you mean with bringing coffee to your brother and the science division?"

That question seemed to piss Lena off because she looked like she was going to get offended and try to hit me for asking a simple question, well to me it was simple.

"Yeah of course for that what would I be talking about?"

Lenalee obviously has something she is hiding from me and it seems she really doesn't want me to know.

"Or is it because you love him, that you're making him his favorite food?"

I don't even know why I asked that, I guess it's because when I get nervous I start to tease people I am around… I should back up just in case Lenalee tries to hit me.

"Lavi…"

"Yes?"

Lenalee sounded really pissed off now and it kind of scared me. Just then she grabbed me and pulled me away from where everyone could hear us.

"How could you tell" she sounded really cute like she wanted me to keep it a secret with her.

"Well you treat him differently than me and Yuu"

I didn't know what to say but play along I didn't really know she loved Allen it just seemed like a little girl crush not love but here she is admitting to me she loves him.

"I didn't think it was that obvious"

'Lenalee was acting like she didn't make her feelings obvious, I am glad I don't have a girlfriend I wouldn't want this happening I don't' like it when girls act all innocent, humans are stupid and that is why I just like to flirt with really hot girls. I am glad Lenalee can't read my mind I would be in trouble if she could.

"Well you kind of did and you know I was just teasing you about me knowing you loved Allen, I thought you just had a little bit of a crush on him that's all."

I probably should have kept my big mouth shut because then Lenalee slapped me.

"Well why did you look serious, you didn't even look like you were teasing me!"

Lenalee yelled at me like I had done something to harm her, I was the one who was slapped not her.

"Gezz Lenalee I didn't know you were serious, damn you didn't have to slap me that hard."

She gasped, and she started to apologize to me.

"I'm sorry Lavi, I just… um I don't know why I slapped you …" next thing I knew she was crouching down crying I don't understand the mind of a girl but this was strange for Lenalee to do she was usually so polite and composed not emotionally unstable. I brought her to her room to calm down, I need to find out what is making her act like this but I figured I should let her calm down first. Which seems like it will take a while.


End file.
